


Hipocresía

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Fic, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Nada es imposible)</p><p>Shun estaba por casarse, todos estaban muy contentos con la novedad. La mujer elegida no era nada menos que June, su compañera de entrenamiento.</p><p>—¿En qué piensas, Shun? —La pregunta de Hyoga le hizo volver en sí. Shun siguió observando las estrellas, pensando en cómo era su amistad con Hyoga, lo extraña que era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipocresía

Shun estaba por casarse, todos estaban muy contentos con la novedad. Emocionado, Ikki se encargó de todos los preparativos, y Saori en muestra de agradecimiento por su sacrificio como Caballero de Athena, decidió pagarle ese favor, encargándose ella de los gastos de la boda. La mujer elegida no era nada menos que June, su compañera de entrenamiento.

Iban cuatro años de noviazgo y Shun creía que ya era el momento de proponérselo, sabía que eso pondría muy feliz a su hermano mayor.

La relación había sido buena, ambos eran muy cariñosos entre ellos. Shun podía afirmar que nunca habían tenido peleas. Eso era raro, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera discusiones; todos creían que hacían una pareja perfecta, sobre todo Seiya que insistía en que si se llevaban tan bien como para no pelearse nunca, debían unir aún más ese lazo. Hechos el uno para el otro. Sin embargo Shun, creía que las peleas hacían divertida la relación con una persona, las hacia madurar, crecer como individuos y fortalecían las relaciones. Más allá de ello, Andrómeda creía que su novia, futura esposa, era una mujer maravillosa, increíble y encantadora. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué había sido lo que le conquistó de ella: su simpatía, claro. Siempre había sido buena compañera, no solo en los entrenamientos sino también en la vida, sus palabras y consejos siempre bien dados, siempre alegre y divertida... eso era, se divertía mucho con ella; reían y se complementaban muy bien. Siempre tan generosa para con todos, y su sentido de justicia era similar al que tenía él. Y por último, su figura también lo había conquistado: su pícara mirada, su cuerpo contorneado, sus caderas. Una bella mujer, sin duda alguna.

Shun sentía poder confiar en ella y él estaba seguro de que ella depositaba toda la confianza en él. Las ganas de vivir de June le llamaba, su espíritu de aventura contagiaba siempre a su novio. Dispuesta al juego y a la diversión. Eran siempre tan unidos, tan compañeros... todos lo decían, “aunque sean novios no se ve la diferencia entre amistad y noviazgo”. Eran libres, Shun se sentía cómodo con ella, no era una de esas relaciones sofocantes... aunque a decir verdad, a él le hubiese gustado un poco más de “sofocación”.

June siempre encontraba la solución a un problema y tal vez eso era lo que evitaba las peleas típicas de una pareja. Siempre era solidaria para con todos y era muy franca a la hora de la verdad. Así era June... a simple vista era perfecta. Y pronto seria su esposa; pero había algo... por alguna extraña razón Shun no estaba feliz. Pero tampoco triste... era extraño, no se sentía como él creía se iría a sentir el día de su boda: feliz y nervioso. Analizaba todo esto observando, sentado en la húmeda hierba, las estrellas. Podía escuchar a lo lejos, en la mansión, el festejo de su hermano, sus amigos y su Diosa por la noticia de su casamiento.

—¿En qué piensas, Shun? —La pregunta de Hyoga le hizo volver en sí. Se acercó a él con seriedad. Siempre serio, ausente.  
—¿Eh? En mucho, no importa —La sorpresa no le había permitido pensar en una excusa mejor. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, de esas que solo Andrómeda sabía regalar tan bien.

Hyoga se sentó junto a él en el césped. Shun siguió observando las estrellas, pensando en cómo era su amistad con Hyoga, lo extraña que era. Hyoga siempre con un carácter que lo hacía exasperar por momentos. A veces lo que hacía enojar a Andrómeda (si es que Shun se enojó alguna vez) era su incapacidad de flexibilizarse frente a puntos de vista distintos al suyo, largas discusiones tenían a veces, al punto de que Shun prefería darle la victoria a su amigo por cansancio. Siempre tan rebelde... eso le hacía recordar a su hermano, con quien se llevaba tan mal. Era irónico pensar en que su hermano y el Cisne eran muy parecidos. Tal vez eso explicaba un poco la relación tormentosa que tenían ambos.

Hyoga era incapaz de aceptar que era imposible ir en contra del mundo y eso, por momentos, hacía reír a Shun, en especial cuando veía a su amigo luchando contra necedades; pero su desapego lo volvía loco. Andrómeda intentaba que el Cisne recordase su pasado con una sonrisa y no con una lágrima. Muy cierto: era difícil recordar el pasado y sonreír, eso él lo sabía muy bien; pero era cuestión de aceptar lo que ya pasó y vivir lo que estaba por venir. Shun siempre se lo decía: “Si estamos pendientes del pasado, no podremos aprovechar el futuro. Tan ocupados estamos por lo que ya pasó que nos perdemos de un montón de cosas”. Creía, Andrómeda, que tal vez por eso el Cisne era incapaz de establecerse en un lugar fijo. Su alma errante le llamaba profundamente la atención.

A pesar de todo esto, sin duda, Hyoga era su mejor amigo.

—Y... ¿qué se siente? Estás por casarte.

Shun no podía ser sincero consigo mismo, menos con su amigo.

—E-Es raro... no sé...  
—Pero... supongo que... estarás feliz.

Andrómeda trataba de ser sincero.

—Ese es el problema. No lo sé y eso me asusta... supuestamente tendría que estar súper contento, ¿no es así?

Hyoga se quedó realmente sorprendido frente a semejante confesión. Y un tanto alegre.

—Pero ¿qué quieres decir, Shun? —preguntó con mucho interés.  
—Mira... June es una chica fantástica, vale oro; pero no sé qué me pasa —Quiso tranquilizar posibles ideas alocadas, en especial al verle la cara de asombro— ¡Seguro son nervios por la boda! —Miró hacia el interior de la mansión en donde todos estaban reunidos y continuó hablando—: Mira a mi hermano, está muy contento.

Shun agachó la cabeza con un deje de tristeza, que no pasó desapercibido para el Cisne. Por un momento una idea se le vino a la mente. Sin embargo no estaba seguro, sería aprovecharse de la situación. ¿Era correcto decirle en ese momento a Shun lo que sentía desde hacia muchísimo tiempo? Prefirió callar... por lo menos ese noche.

**(…)**

Shun notaba a Hyoga muy distante a medida que se acercaba la fecha de la boda; estaba como enojado con él. No sabía que lo que el Cisne trataba era de evitar confesarle lo que sentía; no quería arruinar la amistad, ni amargarlo por hacerle saber que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él.

No, no quería arruinar la felicidad de Andrómeda con su casamiento; aun más allá de notar que su amigo no era precisamente feliz como se esperaba. Ese y otros detalles a Hyoga no se les escapaban.

Shun creía estar perdiendo a su mejor amigo y eso le hacía sentir aún más triste.

¿Aún más triste?

“¿Qué... acaso, no estoy feliz?” se preguntaba.

Intentaba acercársele por todos los medios, pero de una manera u otra el Cisne siempre lograba escaparse. A Andrómeda le pareció ver en su amigo ¿celos? Sí, ¿pero qué tipos de celos? Seguro que era por miedo a que luego de la boda la amistad cambiara, como suele ocurrir inevitablemente. Uno como marido tiene otras obligaciones y más si luego llegan los hijos, ya no sería como antes cuando era soltero que podía salir a divertirse con sus amigos. 

Creyendo que era por eso decidió hablar con Hyoga —aunque fuera a la fuerza— para tranquilizarlo y decirle que nunca lo perdería como amigo.

Aunque para el Cisne el asunto era mucho más serio, por que pronto tendría que olvidarse de él por completo, pues la boda cada vez estaba más cerca. Aun así Hyoga seguía firme con su postura: jamás le confesaría su amor. Tal vez sí luego de la boda, pero se juró no arruinarle la vida.

Creía que expresarle su amor sería algo devastador para Shun, quien de seguro se lamentaría horrores por la situación, preocupándose por todos y por todo, como siempre lo hacía. Lo conocía a la perfección. Se preocuparía por demás. Hyoga estaba seguro de eso. Siempre y cuando pudiera evitar la dichosa conversación que hacia tanto tiempo Andrómeda estaba buscando.

 

**(…)**

 

En el comedor y luego de desayunar, Shun, harto de la situación “secuestró” a Hyoga. Tomándolo del brazo y casi por la fuerza lo llevó a un lugar apartado, lejos de los oídos de todos.

—Hyoga, ¿qué ocurre?  
—Nada, Shun… ¿qué va a pasar? —Trató de disimular, aparentando tranquilidad. En realidad su expresión y tono de voz habían sido duros, demasiado.

—No tengas miedo —Shun trato de tranquilizarlo—, no me vas a perder nunca.

Sin embargo, pese a su asombro, la expresión del Cisne seguía siendo la misma. Shun comenzaba a fastidiarse con el comportamiento de su amigo; lo único que faltaba era que con todos los problemas que ya tenía en la cabeza, se le sumara el hecho de pelearse con su mejor amigo. A ojos de Andrómeda, su amigo estaba comportándose de manera incomprensible e infantil.

—Hyoga no sé por qué estás tan celoso. Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, más allá de que me case o no.

Hyoga seguía con la misma postura. Si supiera Shun que lo que menos quería su amigo era, justamente eso, seguir siendo su amigo mientras le dedicaba todo su amor a otra persona. Ya de por sí, bastante difícil había sido tener que soportar el noviazgo de ellos dos, como para ahora, tener que hacerse a la idea de verlos casados.

Andrómeda se había enojado y se lo demostró a su amigo, quien ante la idea de imaginar verse peleado con Shun, prefirió hablar.

—¡No se trata solo de celos, Shun! —dijo, gritando de una forma que llamó la atención de todos.

Mientras se agarraba la cabeza trataba de tranquilizarse y bajar la voz. Andrómeda se quedó asombrado frente al comportamiento de su amigo.

—N-No... no entiendo, Hyoga. ¿Qué sucede entonces?  
—¡Por todos los Dioses ¿cómo puedes ser tan ciego?!  
—¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Puedes ser más claro?! —Shun comenzaba a incomodarse.  
—¡¿Más claro?! —De nuevo elevó el tono de voz; por suerte ya no había nadie cerca. De todos modos trataba de tranquilizarse, no quería gritarle a Andrómeda— ¡No te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero!

Shun cada vez se sentía más incómodo.

—Hyoga... voy a casarme —dijo bajando la cabeza—, eso no significa que vas a perderme como amigo —susurró, pero el rubio alcanzó a oírlo.  
—¡¿Cómo amigo?!

En verdad Andrómeda estaba muy nervioso e incómodo con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, por lo que prefirió alejarse, dándola por terminada; pero Hyoga no se lo permitiría tan fácil. Tomó a Shun de un brazo impidiéndole la huida.

—¡No olvido lo que sucedió aquella vez, Shun! Es más, sé que tú tampoco. Así que no te hagas el desentendido, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti... ¡no es solamente amistad!

Shun comenzó a llorar y mirándolo a los ojos trató de que la voz no le naciera quebrada.

—Hyoga... voy a casarme en menos de dos semanas... solo puedo ser tu amigo.

Al escuchar la palabra “amigo”, el Cisne explotó.

—¡No puedo fingir y ser tu amigo! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan falso?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan falso, Shun?!  
—L-Lo... siento, Hyoga —Andrómeda estaba muy apenado por decir eso y de esa manera, sabía que hería los sentimientos de su amigo.

Hyoga comprendió en ese instante que lo perdía. Perdía a su amor para siempre y tenía que decírselo, pues era la última vez que se verían, la última vez que se hablarían. Se lo prometió a sí mismo.

—Te amo, Shun. 

Destrozándole el corazón al Cisne, Shun en respuesta salió casi corriendo de la mansión. Tomó las llaves del coche con desesperación y se alejó manejando a toda prisa.

**(…)**

 

La noticia llegó a los oídos de Hyoga con rapidez. Shun había tenido un accidente con el auto, se había salido de la carretera. A pesar de haberse convencido de no volverlo a ver, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo y de saber cómo estaba, de hablar aunque fuera por última vez. De verdad. Como amigos, por supuesto... eso Andrómeda lo había dejado muy en claro en la última conversación. El Cisne había comprendido a la perfección que su amigo no tenía interés en dejar de serlo.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial, pues no quería verlo en el hospital, sino personalmente. Una llamada telefónica bastó para concretar el encuentro en una plaza situada cerca de la mansión Kido pasada la medianoche. Al llegar reconoció a Shun sentado en una hamaca, con un brazo entablillado y una venda en el otro.

Andrómeda no entendía muy bien el por qué había aceptado ir; mas allá de ser mejores amigos, aun no podía lidiar con todo lo que sucedía en su entorno y en su interior, sin embargo ahí estaba.

—Veo que estás vivo.  
— _Ja_...si a esto le puedes llamar vida.

Situándose a un costado de él se apoyó en uno de los caños soporte de la hamaca.

—Una semana ¿no?  
—Así es —suspiró— solo falta una semana.

El Cisne se colocó con nerviosismo las manos en los bolsillos. Shun comprendió que intentaba decirle algo por lo que miró a su amigo a los ojos por primera vez. Eso incomodó aún más a Hyoga, sin embargo comenzó a hablar con firmeza.

 

—¿Sabes, Shun? —dijo y vio como Andrómeda lo observaba expectante— Mas allá de lo que siento... que por cierto, tú ya lo sabes... quiero... decirte... bueno... pues —Trataba de buscar las palabras correctas— Todos tienen a alguien a su lado. Tú tienes a Ikki, Ikki te tiene a ti. Seiya tiene a Seika... Shiryu a Sunrei. Y yo... yo siempre me sentí un poco... solo. Pero cuando estás conmigo, todo cambia. Aunque parezca una tontería, el que hayas compartido tu amistad conmigo me ayudó como no te das idea; no solo para no sentirme abandonado tantas veces, sino para ser mejor persona. La palabra “amistad” para mi cobra sentido si pienso en ti. Es cierto: los chicos también son mis amigos, y valoro muchas cosas que hicieron por mí en su momento, me ayudaron un sin fin de veces, pero... contigo todo es distinto. Podría decir que, como dicen algunos, eres mi mejor amigo —El Cisne se quedó callado, como si estuviera analizando lo que acababa de decir.

Shun comprendió lo mucho que le había costado a su amigo decir aquellas palabras y entendió su significado: que más allá del amor que sentía por él, lo quería como amigo por quién era y no por quien podría llegar a ser o a hacer. Quiso expresar lo mismo, pero se había quedado sin palabras frente a semejante declaración sincera de amistad.

—G-Gracias, Hyoga. Siempre fuiste un gran amigo para mí... mi mejor amigo —Quería seguir hablando, expresarle lo mucho que lo quería, lo agradecido que estaba por su amistad y su apoyo incondicional a pesar de su dolor; pero las lágrimas le impedían formar palabra alguna.

Hyoga comprendió que era hora de despedirse. Antes de alejarse por completo, agregó algo que lo dejó muy asombrado.

—Por eso, porque... te quiero, y eres mi mejor amigo... no cometas locuras, no seas tonto. Nadie podría soportar semejante perdida... nadie que te conozca y, por ende, te quiera, podría soportar perderte, Shun. Cuídate, ¿sí? —El Cisne se retiró de la plaza caminando con lentitud.

Andrómeda se quedó sentado en la misma hamaca hasta el amanecer, analizando las últimas palabras de su amigo. “¿Cómo lo supo?”, pensaba. Decidió terminar de una vez con toda la hipocresía que lo sojuzgaba.

 

**(…)**

 

Al llegar a la mansión todos se encontraban despiertos. Al entrar a la sala principal, las miradas recayeron en él, quien se encontraba demacrado por haber estado llorando toda la noche, sin dormir, despeinado y desaliñado. Ikki dejó de leer el periódico y asombrado frente a semejante vista indagó al respecto.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? —Shun no le respondió. Se había quedado parado en la puerta entre medio de la escalera y la entrada. Ikki, ignorando el silencio de su hermano menor, siguió hablando—. Dentro de poco vas a casarte... ¿qué diría June si se entera que estuviste toda la noche afuera?

Con voz dura Andrómeda respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No voy a casarme.  
—Ya mandé las tarjetas de invitación para la boda —Ikki siguió ignorándolo—. Ya que tú no lo has hecho, lo hice por ti.  
—No voy a casarme.  
—Ve a descansar a tu cuarto, necesitas dormir. Ya estas delirando del cansancio... ¿dónde has estado?  
—¡No voy a casarme! —El grito se hizo escuchar en toda la mansión, por ende todos repararon en Shun— ¡¿No me oíste?! ¡No voy a casarme!

Ikki se paró abruptamente del sillón.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Ya mandé las invitaciones!  
—¡No me importa, cancélalo si es necesario!  
—¡¿CÓMO LE PUEDES HACER SEMEJANTE COSA A JUNE??! ¡Es una excelente mujer!  
—¡El problema no es June!  
—¡¿Cuál es entonces el maldito problema?! Acaso... no habrás conocido a otra mujer.  
—No la amo... no a ella.  
—¡Por todos los dioses, Shun... vas a casarte igual!  
—¡No puedes obligarme, hermano!

 

Era cierto, Ikki no podía obligarlo. Quedó reflexionando un instante.

—No entiendo, no entiendo —dijo Ikki, llevando una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio—. No te entiendo...  
—¡No te hagas el desentendido! —dijo Andrómeda a punto de explotar.  
—No te entiendo, hermanito. Falta menos de una semana.  
—¡Nos viste!  
—No quiero escucharte, Shun; no voy a escucharte —dijo dispuesto a irse.

Todos observaban intrigados la escena.

—¡Oh, sí... vas a escucharme, IKKI! —Andrómeda se mostró molesto como jamás nadie lo había conocido.  
—No, no, no, no.  
—Sí, hermano… nos vistes. ¡Hace muchos años... en mi cuarto... ¿lo recuerdas?!  
—No, no, no, no.

Shun lo miraba fijamente; por el contrario, el Phoenix mantenía la vista baja.

—¡Nos vistes a mí y a Hyoga acostados en mi cama teniendo… relaciones! Y sabes perfectamente también, que esto —dijo Andrómeda señalándose el brazo accidentado— ¡no fue un accidente!  
—No —el Phoenix negó incluso con la cabeza—, no, Shun.  
—¡No lo niegues más! Sabes que nos vistes. No sirve de nada ocultarlo... lo sabes, sabes que me gustan los hombres... y... ¡y tenía tanta vergüenza de decírtelo que preferí salirme del camino y morir antes de tener que enfrentarte con la verdad! ¡NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE! —Ikki se disponía a irse, cuando Shun le gritó mientras subía las escaleras— ¡Acéptalo... Acepta que tu querido hermanito menor está enamorado de un hombre!

 

Entrando en razón el Phoenix trató de seguirlo, pero Shiryu lo frenó.

—Déjalo, Ikki... por una vez en la vida déjalo en paz.

 

**(…)**

Ikki necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente; se encerró en su cuarto un tiempo prudencial. Por su lado Shun lloraba solo en el suyo. Bajó a la madrugada a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando reparó que en el sillón estaba sentado su hermano.

—Hermano.  
—Hola... ¿no puedes dormir, Shun? —Su voz, a diferencia de antes, era suave y fraternal.  
—Parece que tú tampoco.  
—Ven, siéntate. Me gustaría charlar un rato... si tienes tiempo, claro.

Dubitativo, Shun se acercó al sillón.

—Quería preguntarte... bueno...— El hermano mayor trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas—. Tus decisiones, Shun... sí me importan. Todo lo que decidas es de mi incumbencia, porque tú me importas. Y creo que vale la pena que sepas que no es fácil llevar a adelante una relación de este tipo frente a la sociedad; pero si es tu decisión, por mí... está bien. No quisiera verte triste... si quisiera verte... enamorado. No me gustaría perderte. No quiero que hagas locuras por mi culpa. ¿Se entiende? Si crees que puedes con todo lo que te espera por delante... pues bueno: tienes mi apoyo. No temas, pero no creo que estés preparado para afrontar a la sociedad si ni siquiera puedes ser sincero contigo mismo o conmigo, menos con Hyoga —Se paró del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana—. Personalmente no me hace feliz todo esto, pero... ¿sabías que los “antiguos” griegos eran en su mayoría bisexuales y homosexuales?

Shun negó con la cabeza.

—Una estupidez —siguió hablando el Phoenix—, pero ellos no veían a las mujeres como se ven hoy en día. Creían que ellas estaban por debajo de los hombres, tanto física como intelectual y culturalmente; que eran las culpables de hacerlos trabajar —Ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa—. Y que solo servían para procrear. Así que, por lo tanto, era algo bajo acostarse con mujeres, por eso lo hacían entre ellos. Y si te fijas bien Shun...hay algunos griegos admirables en la historia... quiero decir que... —Pero fue interrumpido.  
—Hermano, no hace falta... entiendo lo que quieres decir.  
—No, no, espera... déjame terminar —pidió y Andrómeda guardó silencio, esperando con paciencia a que su hermano mayor continuara—. Quiero decir que... estoy orgulloso de ti. Orgulloso por al menos intentar llevar adelante algo tan complicado como es este tema... y todo por amor. Lograste vencer los miedos... esos que a mí en su momento me ataron a la hipocresía —El Phoenix luego de decir eso se fue, como si estuviera escapando.

Andrómeda quedó muy asombrado y feliz en parte. Solo faltaba para completar su felicidad alguien... y ese alguien era Hyoga.

**(…)**

Shun salió a la calle, en pijama como estaba, cubierto con un piloto porque había comenzado a llover. Caminó y una vez frente a la cabina telefónica, colocó las monedas y marcó el número de Hyoga. Una voz dormida le contestó.

—¿Hola?  
—Disculpa la hora, sé que dormías.  
—¡¿Shun?! ¿Sucede algo malo?  
—No, no. Todo está bien.  
—¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe…?

Shun comenzaba a incomodarse y a sentirse muy estúpido.

—Ya que te desperté... ¿puedo pasar?  
—¿Eh? —Hyoga no entendía absolutamente nada— ¿Dónde estás?  
—Debajo de tu departamento, en un teléfono público. Agradecería que bajaras a buscarme, hace frío, está lloviendo y encima estoy en pijama...

Como Hyoga había ido a vivir hacia poco, no tenía idea siquiera del timbre que debía tocar.

Ambos rieron.

—Enseguida bajo... ¿seguro está todo bien?  
—¡Sí! Tan solo que...  
—¿Qué? Dime… —El Cisne se moría de curiosidad.  
—¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que hablamos?  
—¿Todo?... pues... sé más específico, Shun.  
—La hipocresía...  
—Sí, ¿y qué con eso? —Hyoga se estaba poniendo algo nervioso por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, pero también esperanzado.  
—Bueno, pues... que te amo, Hyoga...

Andrómeda siguió hablando y sincerándose sin reparar en que, en el teléfono, del otro lado, ya no había nadie que le contestara.

—Y por eso… no voy a casarme... pero en fin, baja y te lo contaré mejor... me estoy congelando. 

En cuanto terminó de hablar, a la velocidad de la luz, el Cisne había llegado a su lado, situándose a espaldas de él. Shun al voltear descubrió en los labios de Hyoga la más hermosa de las sonrisas, dedicada solo a él.

 

 **Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
